


The doe, running, narrows her eye

by Oloriel



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloriel/pseuds/Oloriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The buck, leaping and bounding by.<br/>the doe, running, narrows her eye.<br/>Two rabbits racing close to the ground,<br/>None can distinguish, is it the other way round?"</p><p>-Ballad of Mulan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing in the sandboxes of Baku Yumemakura, Yōjirō Takita and Reiko Okano. All relevant rights and reservations to these three wonderful people.
> 
> Also, I'm still doing my research on the beliefs and customs of the Heian Era, please inform me if something is inaccurate or wrong.
> 
> Finally, an early happy 50th Birthday to Nomura Mansai II, and congrats to Ito Hideaki on becoming a father. Thank you both so much for bringing Seimei and Hiromasa to life :) 
> 
> \- the grateful author

As he had done almost daily for five years, Minamoto no Hiromasa alighted from his ox cart on Tsuchimikado Koji. A few snowflakes drifted down from the mouse-grey sky onto his dark green robe as he strode towards the gates of a certain Chinese-style residence, bearing a round earthenware pot in a thick-walled basket of coiled rush. To his surprise, they did not open to admit him into the residence as they always did. Undeterred, he put down the basket and knocked loudly on the pentagram design burnt into the right door panel.

“Could he be away?” Seimei often went out of the capital without telling him in person, but in that case, Mitsumishi would be awaiting him at the gates to inform him of her master’s absence. As he considered this unusual occurrence, Hiromasa felt something brush against his tall lacquered cap. He took a step backwards and saw a long willow branch-still green- suspended from the rafters. Two others were suspended on either side of the door. A breath of cold wind stirred the unseasonal greenery, and they swayed gently, as if alive. Hiromasa stared at them, entranced by the stark contrast between the soft, fresh green and the dreary grey-white-black world behind and around him.

Then it struck him that these were no decorations, but warning signs. Seimei’s spirit is polluted, and must remain in seclusion until the branches have wilted. It would be unwise in the extreme to visit him, but visions of Seimei being injured or sick came thick and fast into Hiromasa’s mind. Their confrontation with Gengaku, and the serious wound Seimei subsequently received was still fresh in his mind, though that was nearly three years ago. Sunk in his recollection, he almost didn’t notice the gates opening in front of him until a familiar voice called him. Startled, he stumbled, but was caught by Seimei’s hands. 

“Your hands are so cold.” Pale against his darker skin, they seemed to be shaped from snow or ice, rather than appendages of flesh and bone. “Are you feeling all right?”

“Yes.” The onmyouji quickly withdrew his hands, almost as if irritated by the inquiry. “I am, as you can observe, polluted at the moment.” He gestured at the willow branches, his sleeve swinging as he did so. Instead of his habitual white hunting costume, Seimei’s unlined robes were two shades of plum, while his sashinuki was more brown than red. The rich colours highlighted his light brown eyes, but also the smudges of shadows under them and the unhealthy pallor of his skin. Even his stance, usually so upright, was a little bowed, as one in weariness, or in pain. 

“Well, I was going to pay a visit, but since you can’t receive guests- have the food anyway.” Hiromasa was at a loss of what to say to the striking but clearly unwell man in front of him. Seimei accepted the basket without collapsing to the ground due to its weight. Hiromasa decided to take it as a good sign. 

“Thank you, Hiromasa.” Seimei smiled, gazing at the decorative posy of pine needles and red camellia tied to the handle “What is it?”

“Duck stew. My mother had asked the kitchen staff to prepare it for me to ward off the chill- I simply cannot consume the whole lot in one sitting. So I thought… you might enjoy it, seeing that you told me you liked quails once.” He stopped abruptly, embarrassed at his running-on. Seimei, however, didn’t seem to notice.

“The Dowager Princess Nizeko is a devoted mother.” Seimei regarded him warmly. “Will she take offense at me for partaking of her maternal affection?”

“What are you saying, Seimei? I have told mother much about you. As a matter of fact, I was also charged with the task of inviting you to our house on her behalf.” The young nobleman took out a neatly folded rectangle of embossed Chinese paper from his robes and presented it to Seimei. “The stew is an expression of goodwill, too.” 

“Well. Hiromasa, please tell the Dowager Princess-“

“Please, Seimei, there’s no need for such formality. She is my mother!”

“The Dowager Princess, your mother, that I am deeply honoured, and will attend her in ten days’ time as I am currently under a taboo.” Seimei swayed on the spot a little. “And Hiromasa, have a bath as soon as you get home. It will not do for you to be tain-“  
Hiromasa lunged forward and caught both friend and basket in his arms.

“Where are you hurt?” He took the basket off Seimei’s hand and set it aside, then bent down and hooked his right arm under his knees. “Where’s Mitsumushi?

“She’s inside- I can walk.” Seimei tried to stand up, but Hiromasa stopped him.

“You nearly collapsed. Let me.” Hiromasa straightened and carried his friend over the threshold and into the house grounds.

“Mitsumushi!” he called. “Can you give me a hand?” The butterfly spirit promptly appeared, took up the basket and led the way to Seimei’s sleeping quarter. Hiromasa knelt down somewhat awkwardly next to the sleeping mat, and Seimei moved himself onto it, grimacing.

“I’m- I’m fine.” He said between clenched teeth as Mitsumushi drew a lined and padded robe over him. “Please go, Hiromasa. It will snow soon. Mitsumushi will look after me well.”

“I’ll look after Seimei well, Lord Hiromasa.” She smiled reassuringly at him.

“It is already snowing now.” Hiromasa glanced at the strip of grey sky criss-crossed by lines of falling snowflakes between the bed-curtains. “When can I visit you again?”

“In ten days’ time.” Seimei grimaced. “I will be recovered by then.” 

“Have the soup. It would help you ward off the cold.” Hiromasa stood up, making ready to leave. 

“You are a very good man, Hiromasa.” Seimei said as he moved outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter has truly arrived, Hiromasa thought as he made his way towards the veranda at the back of Seimei’s house. The fresh, cold scent of new snow combined with the fragrance of plum blossoms was exquisite. He turned with the path underfoot. Well, the scene before him was even more so.

A plum tree of venerable age and size-which was nowhere near the veranda last time he was here-was in full bloom, shedding a gentle drift of red petals under the pale winter sun. Behind its branches sat Seimei at his writing desk, immaculately attired in a fawn hunting costume over sprout-green silks.

“Punctual as ever.” The onmyouji lifted up his head from his scroll and smiled as Hiromasa sat down at the edge of the veranda to remove his shoes. “A drink?”

“Please.” Hiromasa put down his shoes and shifted toward the desk to take up the terracotta cup offered. Seimei laid down his brush and poured for him from a small jug. Hiromasa inhaled appreciatively- the wine had a rich, warm aroma quite unlike any he had before. He sipped, and Seimei chuckled at his wonderstruck expression.

“A thank-you gift from Lord Tachibana.” He explained, pouring himself some. “The wine is made of oranges, and he instructed me to blend it with an equal part of rice wine before serving it warm."Hiromasa took another sip, and felt its warmth chasing away the winter chill as it travelled down his throat. Looking at his friend, he noticed that the shadow beneath his eyes was gone, and that the pale skin had a warm tinge to it. Seimei did not resemble his uncle, Hikaru, or any one of the young and handsome men at court, yet his was a beauty they could not emulate, or indeed recognise.

Seimei coughed, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “You’re staring, Hiromasa.”

“You look much better than I saw you last time.” The nobleman replied, reddening. Seimei twisted to replace the jug on its brazier, and Hiromasa could not help but note the rich blackness of upswept hair before forcing himself to stare hard at the spells scattered around the table.

“I caught a severe cold, as it were. The stew was a great aid to recovery.” Seimei turned around and drank some more of the orange wine.“When would it be most convenient to offer my gratitude to the Dowager Princess?” 

“You don’t call me a princeling, so please, don’t address Mother so stiffly!” Hiromasa protested, but he was smiling brightly. “She is at home every day at this time, and I can easily arrange a meeting. She’s wanted to meet you for a long time- oh, I’m actually here with business as well, I’m afraid.” The young nobleman pulled out a letter from the breast of his outer robe.  “It’s for you.”

Seimei raised an eyebrow as he received the neatly folded letter with both hands. The silver-sprinkled white paper was scented with aloeswood, and crisp and smooth like the handwriting upon it. _Lord Seimei,_ it began _,_

_I hope you have recovered from your recent illness. Reluctant as I am to impose upon you at this time of the year, I must seek your aid on behalf of my elder brother Tadahira. He is sorely distressed over the sudden disappearance of his son and my nephew, Middle Counsellor Kira, and hope you may aid him in finding the young man. If you are now fully well, visit me._

_Fujiwara no Nizeko_

Seimei re-folded the letter and slipped it into the breast of his robe. “I will visit Lady Nizeko at her leisure.” 

 

“I’ll arrange it.” Hiromasa beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Your feedback is invaluable to me :) How do you feel about the 1st person POV? Is it in character? Does it work?

I arrived at the Third Avenue residence of the Dowager Princess Nizeko- that is to say, Hiromasa’s mother-on the appointed day and time. A well-dressed elderly woman received me at the entrance. After a brief enquiry and the presentation of the great lady’s letter, she conducted me to the main hall. 

“The onmyouji Abe no Seimei, milady, milord.” She proclaimed, and bowed deeply to the seated figures behind screens and curtains. 

“Thank you, Ukon.” A mellow voice said. The screens were lifted by two ladies-in-waiting, and Ukon led me into the luxuriously appointed room. A wind-proof seat and brazier, as well as some refreshments, had been readied for me opposite the Dowager Princess and her brother. 

“Please be at ease, Lord Seimei.” she said. I knelt down and bowed low to both people. The Dowager Princess then gave leave to all her women, and they left like a group of celestial maidens. It was only when the rustle of silks died completely that Lord Tadahira began to speak. 

“My sister and I have heard much about your extraordinary skills, Lord Seimei.” The Minister of the Right said hesitantly, one of his hands worrying at the sleeve-cords of his hunting costume. Though he was but entering middle age, the hair at his temples was already white, and the proud face seemed cracked with its worry-lines. 

“The accounts are exaggerated, I am afraid, Your Excellency.” I replied. Hiromasa never realised how adept he is at the cliff-edge dance that is court life, or of his prowess at archery or music. By the gods, he does not even recognise the unequivocal fact that he is an extraordinarily attractive man-but I digress. More pressing matter is at hand. 

“Now is not the time to be modest, Lord Seimei.” The Dowager Princess chided me- her eyes crinkling exactly as Hiromasa would before turning to her brother. “Tadahira, please- how did Kira disappear?”

“I-I don’t know.” the statesman sounded close to tears. “It has been nearly three months since he left that morning.”

“Morning, Your Excellency?” I asked, bending toward the speaker to hear him better.

“Yes. He called for a horse and two of his pages on horseback, saying that he is going to Uji to visit his old wetnurse, and will be back the next day. The next afternoon, the pageboys appeared at the door, bedraggled with riding. They say that Kira commanded them to go back without him, as he intended to stay a few days longer. Seven days went without a word, and I sent riders out to the old dame, but she says that Kira visited her for the day and left the next morning. My men have scoured the country about Uji high and low, but Kira could not be found.” His sister poured him some wine, and Lord Tadahira drank it all in one gulp. 

“Had Kira been acting oddly before that?” She prompted, putting the bottle down. “I do remember him visiting me about a month beforehand. He refused to eat or drink anything I offered him, though he seemed to be hungry.”

“Coming to think of it-yes- there was a curious incident. Being a married man, Kira usually returned to his own house after night duty at the palace- unless he is in his monthly taboo days. That morning, however, I found him in the garden here, weeping and laughing uncontrollably and frightening everyone. No one, not even his sister, was able to get a single word out of him. Thereafter he had a servant to fetch some clothing and items of daily use from his own house to his old quarters here, and stayed until his disappearance except for a brief visit or two to his wife. I tried to have a doctor examine him- what sane man would be rousing the house with laughter and weeping before the city gates open? Kira, however, insisted that he was fine and refused. He did become very sick to the point of vomiting, though.” The minister of the right drank some more wine, and continued to tug at the cord on his hunting costume’s left sleeve. 

“And how did that happen, Your Highness?” Though I was not often at Court in person, Kira’s strength in mind and body-and the beauty of both had always been a prime topic of conversation- or so Hiromasa says with mock jealousy. 

“Ah, that was the fish served at dinner. The weather was uncommonly hot, and it was spoilt. We all became sick, but Kira’s symptoms were the most severe out of all of us. My housekeeper called the doctor, and he prescribed a vile potion that nonetheless brought us back to health.” Lord Tadahira’s expression recalled its taste, and I lifted my sleeve a little to hide my untimely amusement.

“Who did Kira share his night watch with, Your Excellency?” There was something in Kira’s apparent madness that I felt was somewhat connected to that incident. 

“Oh, Middle Captain Sanjou- a most excellent young man.” He seemed to remember something- “He fell gravely ill shortly after my son disappeared- a pox of some kind, and has been away from Court since to recover.” The aged minister exchanged a puzzled look with his sister. “He is my son’s closest friend, perhaps he might know something of Kira’s disappearance.” 

For a few moments, all I could here was the gentle slapping of the blinds against the poles behind me. A possibility emerged from the facts presented, and I was struck with equal parts empathy and horror. Mastering myself, I sipped some wine and bowed low to the Fujiwara siblings.

“Dowager Princess Nizeko and Your Excellency, I fear that the young man is in grave trouble. However, Your Excellency’s suggestion also aligned with my thoughts. Middle Captain Sanjou is our key, and we must find him and ask him what happened that night, since he seems to be the last one to have seen Kira as a sane man. Do you know where I could find him?”

“Uji.”The lady said firmly. “Lord Seimei will bring this matter to a satisfactory close, brother, I assure you of it.”

“Please find him.” Lord Tokihira said to me, his voice shaking. “Dead or alive, Lord Seimei, please find my son.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was late afternoon when I returned to my own residence in a downpour of sleet. Daylight had almost gone, so it was particularly cheering to see the lamps along the eaves, glowing warm orange against the oncoming night. 

“Seimei!” Ume and Mitsumushi greeted me as they took my arms and pulled me into the house. “You’ve been gone for such a long time!”

“So I have.” I smiled at both ladies. “Have you eaten? I hope I haven’t- ” 

“We were waiting for you. “Ume answered. “No, you didn’t keep us waiting too long at all.”

“That’s good. But what’s for supper?” the fragrance spoke of a mushroom stew, but also seemed a tad too savoury for a vegetable-based meal.

“You’ll see.” Ume smiled mischievously, and moved towards the dining hall. Mitsumushi and I stopped at my chamber, and I was surprised to find a letter from Hiromasa lying on my desk.

“Are you going to read that?” she asked, removing my tailed court cap and setting it in its box.

“After supper.” I replied. With neither visitor nor assignation (and since when did I dally with the court ladies?) to-night, I dressed myself in the fawn-coloured hunting costume and a pair of pine-green sashinuki. Mitsumusi untied the hair-cord, combed the heavy strands and retied it into a somewhat looser topknot. I put my tall cap on, then summoned a basin of hot water and a linen towel to wash my hands and face. Thus refreshed, we moved into the dining hall. 

A large tray-table bearing three lidded dishes and three bowls of rice was in place, as was Ume. We sat down, and she reached out to take the lid off the middle dish. 

“Roast quails.” Ume placed the lid aside. “Lord Hiromasa stopped by this afternoon and personally delivered them.”

“He did not stay?” This was the second time in as many months. 

“No- he was on his way to visit a friend, and could not bend the appointment. There was also a letter with the box, which I left in your room.” I nodded, about to ask what the other two dishes were. 

“You know, Seimei, if Hiromasa is half as attentive to you as he is to the lady he is courting, the man would have been wedded already.” Mitsumushi commented. 

“He is very attentive to Soshi-hime.” I countered, crushing my little glimmer of wishful thinking with a little difficulty. Soshi is Lord Tokihira’s daughter and Middle Captain Kira’s twin sister, similarly renowned for her beauty and talents. “She too had a talent for music. I think they’d make a good couple.” 

“I think so too- Lord Hiromasa was carrying Genjou when he came to visit.” Ume said. “But the food grows cold- have you two no interest in what I have prepared for supper?” her voice grew petulant. 

“My apologies, Ume.” I patted her hand soothingly. “So what are in the other two dishes?” The plum blossom spirit brightened up noticeably, and took off the other two lids at once.

“Assorted pickles.” She gestured at a many-compartmented lacquer dish. “And mushroom soup.” she pointed her jaw at the clay pot.

“Let us eat.” Mitsumushi picked up her chopsticks, and we commenced supper. 

…………………

A little fuller than I’d have liked, I returned to my chamber and sat down (more heavily than usual) at my desk. Hiromasa’s letter was on gold-sprinkled paper, and like the one from the Dowager Princess, it was folded into threes. I opened the letter. 

Dear Seimei,  
Mother and Uncle have also charged me with the task of finding cousin Kira. I have gone to my Uji residence, and should arrive by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. If you are able to come, you will be more than welcome to join me there.  
Hiromasa

So begins the search for Middle Captain Kira, I thought as I re-folded the letter. What strange facts shall we uncover this time?


	5. Chapter 5

Seimei was still asleep.

Well, so would I be after forty days of near-constant ceremonies at court and a fairly late arrival. I put down my writing brush on the inkstone, stood up and went out onto the corridor. The already elegant sight of rocks, plum blossoms and miniature pine trees before me were made extraordinary by the glittering snow.  Much like comeliness of form, noble lineage and a high rank at Court, snow has the ability to transform. Or to disguise, I gazed at a black rock, now almost completely white under its cover.

“Hiromasa?”

I turned around at the sleepy voice. My friend was neatly attired in a plum robe and dark green trousers, with a padded coat of roundel damask almost as white as the snow itself.

“Pardon me, I overslept.” He covered his face with a wide sleeve as he yawned.

“I’d call that a well-deserved rest.” I chuckled. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Yes.” He smiled and sat down next to me and closed his eyes, leaning against a column. Owing to our proximity, I could not but notice, with no small amount of alarm, that I was quite entranced by my friend’s countenance.

Seimei has well-proportioned - I hope I’d be forgiven to say- almost feminine features and fine skin- no doubt the man must be very diligent and skilful with his razor and tweezer. His eyebrows, which express most of his emotions in conjunction with his eyes, are now like the gentle slopes of faraway hills in a painting. It also happened that white and plum combined brings all these out with startling clarity.

 The sound of cracking charcoal came out from the brazier between us, and I realised that I had come too close to it. Well, that explains the heat.

 “Lady Sanjo passed away,” Seimei said at length, startling me to move a little further. “The news reached us ten days ago from Ise. His Grace was hardly distraught.”

“I am not surprised.” I replied. “Uncle Hikaru never saw their relationship as more than a summer fling. The Dowager Crown Princess, on the other hand, remained faithful to him to the very end. Many think that he is a paragon of virtue, yet few dare to sweep away his coat of snow.” I paused, surprised by the vehemence in my voice.

“Uji has improved your poetry, I see.” Seimei chuckled, now fully awake. “If you will pardon me- be he gem or clay, His Grace’s snow overcoat is too thick and too dazzling to be easily swept off.” He pulled his own coat closer as he finished speaking, and we both laughed.

“Here is another one who won’t relinquish his coat of snow!” I said, jokingly tugging at his coat sleeve over the brazier. “Are you hiding anything unsavoury under that perfect face of yours?”

“Perfect face?” Seimei raised an eyebrow. “Hiromasa, art thou a monk?” he asked archly. I frowned back at him, and he gave me a mischievous grin.

 “But enough of the capital. How have you fared with your search for Kira?”

“Middle Captain Sanjou has been under a very prolonged taboo period.” I said quickly, pulling out the man’s note from the breast of my own robe. “But it ended only two days ago. I am visiting him this afternoon- you too are welcome to join us.”

“Excellent,” Seimei smiled, and I was suddenly reminded of a fox. “What do you plan to do in the interim?”

“Finish the biwa duet for Soshi.” I smiled, gesturing at the desk. “She has a rare gift for the instrument.”

“Soshi-hime and you would be a fine match.” he teased. “The two of you practically live off music.”

“And that is exactly why we are unsuitable.” I countered. “Nothing would get done. We’d just play music every day and drive the servants insane. Not that I am particularly inclined to marry in the first place, mind you. Mother certainly hasn’t stopped suggesting suitable ladies, but I’m sure they’d be happier with other men than me.”

“And why would you think that?” Seimei was looking at me puzzlingly. “Hiromasa, have you _ever_ realised-“

“You often say that I am a good man.” I said. “I’d certainly make a fine match, but I fear the lady may not find me pleasing to the eye.”

“I think you’re quite handsome.” Seimei blurted. “No, really-“

“Flattery doesn’t suit you, Seimei.” I glared at him. “I look nothing like Uncle Hikaru or Kira. And there won’t be any woman quite like Himeko.” Her name came out more stiffly than I’d intended. He immediately dropped his smile.

“My apologies, Hiromasa.” He said, moving around the brazier to pat my hand. “I didn’t mean to pain you.”

“You don’t.” I sighed, returning the gesture. “She is lost.” _And you were so close to it_ , I added in my mind. “Himeko was an extraordinary woman. If only I can meet and marry a woman like her- well, life would be a bit too perfect, don’t you think?”

“You will.” Seimei nodded and stood up, suddenly solemn, then broke into a smile again. “If you don’t mind, Hiromasa, I brought over an interesting collection of Chinese stories-“

“Go and bring your scrolls.” I chuckled. “It’s been a long time since I had your company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt it was only fair to give Hiromasa at least one POV chapter. I have always disliked the idea that he was something of a bumbling "Watson" to Seimei's sleek and mysterious "Holmes". Perhaps that wasn't a good analogy either- Dr Watson was a army doctor, later on a GP and a veteran, neither of which makes him an ordinary man. On the other hand, for all of his genius, Mr Holmes can be terribly unaware, and it is up to the good doctor to inform him. 
> 
> Back to topic: Minamoto no Hiromasa was a very gifted multi-instrumentalist. He played the ryuteki (for which he is probably best known for), the koto (tutored by Emperor Daigo, his paternal grandfather), the biwa (as told in the famous tale about the blind biwa maestro Semimaru) and the hichiriki. He appeared at Court concerts, and some of his works-now over a thousand year old- are still played today. The man was also reputed to be a go player of some caliber, and one who held his drink well.
> 
> How could a person like this be thought of as "stupid" ?


	6. Chapter 6

 Another dawn found me rising late from a slight hangover, and Seimei sitting in the same place, gazing at the snow covered garden and full of thought. The snow has stopped, and fragments of clear blue showed between the breaking clouds.

 "Your kind housekeeper has fed me." he said sleepily as I sat down next to him. Pale shadows were smudged under his eyes- an all nighter, then.

 "Go back to bed, Seimei." I said. "Or if you would wish, lean upon my shoulder awhile." He took off his hat and did so obediently, and I put an arm about him for steadiness. Seimei had the scent of plum blossoms about him, and his robe was of the same colour- a dark red lining and translucent white exterior of damasked roundels. The trousers were a dark green, like that of pine needles. I suddenly felt like a gallant embracing a lady, and the desire to kiss and caress the fair face upon my shoulder.

 I'm quite in love with my friend, I realised with a start. Ha Futatsu had not sounded for any lady for the last year, yet Seimei teased me about "the one in your heart, for whom you play with such deep emotion". I have spent almost every free evening at his house, and even now I cannot but smile when I recall our conversations. The man, despite all of his claims to the contrary, has more compassion and empathy than most of the devout in the city, and far more learning than a good number of my peers.  I tightened my arm semi-consciously, with Seimei now practically nestling on me. I did not wish to risk my friendship, but I could not remain like this forever.

 

 Especially not in this position.

 

"Hiromasa?"

 "Yes?" I answered half-heartedly, smoothing my hand down Seimei's arm.

 "What lady are you thinking of?" I was startled into full self awareness, then quickly rearranged myself, blushing. He only chuckled- the cheek of it!

 "er- no one." I said hastily, avoiding the bright eyes that looked up at me.  "You have rested yourself?"

 "Yes. You're a most comfortable cushion." He smiled and sat up, then turned serious. "I’ve had some grave concerns about Kira’s disappearance and Middle Captain Sanjou’s involvement in it for a while. And yesterday’s meeting have only made them graver.”

 “Graver?” Sanjou was certainly very uncomfortable and stiff yesterday, a far departure from his reputation as the premier gallant. “Sanjou was lying, if that’s what you mean.”

“He certainly was.” Seimei replied, gazing at me with great steadiness. “Hiromasa, do you remember the maidservants yesterday?”

“Oh, the ones carrying pure white standing-curtains who nearly knocked you over?” I averted my eyes for a moment- Seimei’s light-brown eyes can be quite disorienting in their brightness.

“One of them gave me this.” He said, sitting upright and pulling out a rectangle of pure white paper from the breast of his robe. “It’s quite strongly scented, but I cannot distinguish the blend.” he handed me the paper, frowning slightly.

“It smells very much like Soshi’s variation of Black Square.” I said, handing the paper back. “Kira sometimes uses her note-paper, but Soshi’s papers are always dec- Seimei, **what are you doing?”**

Seimei had rolled up his right sleeve to the elbow while I was talking, and was now holding the paper dangerously close to the coals in the brazier.  He smiled in reply, took the paper out and returned it to me. To my surprise, a single sentence in Chinese, quite neatly written in an unmistaken hand, appeared across it. The ink was not black either, but chestnut brown.

 

“ _The doe, running, narrows her eyes_. In Kira’s handwriting.” I stated, rubbing at my eye in disbelief.

 

“Are you certain, Hiromasa?”

“We were colleagues for nearly two years. I am more than certain.” I replied, gazing at the paper. “So Sanjou had kidnapped Kira to Uji, but why? The verse is from the “Ballad of Mulan”, yet what could Kira be alluding to? Mulan must have been  extraordinarily….plain, but Kira is amongst the most comely," I wandered off.

"I think Mulan's success was owed to the fact that she was in a place where people least expected a woman." Seimei suggested. "This line is the second line in the last quatrain, and the whole thing goes thus:

 

_The buck, leaping and bounding by,_

_The doe, running, narrows her eye._

_Two rabbits racing close to the ground._

_None can distinguish, is it the other way around?”_

 

He finished reciting. I was immediately struck by a preposterous but entirely possible idea. I glanced at Seimei, and found the same idea in his eyes. The consensus that passed between us somehow lessened the blow, and I breathed deeply to calm myself.

 “Now, I am not suggesting anything, merely stringing together the pieces.” Seimei began, turning his eyes to the snow-covered garden. “Hiromasa, did His Excellency and Her Highness tell you about Kira’s strange behaviours before he disappeared?”

I recalled my uncle’s puzzling account of Kira’s conduct and sudden departure, a chill running slowly down my back as the implications hit me.

“The bastard!”

“Don’t be rash.” Seimei seized my hands- his were quite cold despite our proximity to the brazier. “If this is true- and I am almost certainly it is.” he squeezed them. “Kira is suffering greatly. By one way or another, we must get her to a safe place and lessen her misery as well as we could. " I could only nod in reply.

  "Let's go and plan our actions." I said as we both stood up. I bent down to pick out Kira's letter, and was surprised to see a small imprint of blood on the wheat-coloured sitting mat where Seimei sat. A similar shaped stain, only slightly larger, was upon the back of his robe.

 

"You're bleeding." I stated, blinking. "I should send for a doctor." Seimei looked down at the stain, his expression changing from shock to resignment.

 "No need." he sighed. "I knew Nature would have broken my disguise some day, and I have long wondered when would it be right to tell you…. " He paused and breathed deeply.

 

"I, Hiromasa, am a woman in body and spirit. Not unlike Lord Kira herself."


End file.
